Solo un te amo
by Arwon
Summary: Naruto es atacado en el bosque y alguien lo salva..que pasara? NaruHina, al final hice una contnuacion, que es lo que pensaba Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Bn...necesito recuuperarme asi que ise este fanfic...ojala les guste...

Disclaimer: si fuera Masashi Kishimoto seria hombre, jpones y esto apareceria en la serie, no creen?

Te amo

Al parecer eso que decian de que si uno pelea por quien quiere es cierto..pero yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte...aunque logre cerrarle varios puntos de chakra a ese tipo...igual fui herida y me quedé sin nada de chakra, pero me da igual, porque se que ahora tu estaras bien. Y que viviras muxo mas tiempo...

Te ves tan tranquilo asi dormido, muy diferente a lo que aparentabas ser, porque aunque nadie lo creyese se que tu eras muy solitario...nunca me acerque a ti...ahora que lo pienso mi timidez no fue lo unico...primero mis padres...con eso de que tu eras un monstruo...luego fue el miedo a que no me aceptaras, o a que si lo hacías yo no lograra hacerte feliz, que podia darte yo? Nada. por eso siempre me contentaba viendote

Empiezas a toser, lo que me trae a la realidad..trato de incorporarme, pero la herida en mi costado me lo impide..porque nadie viene a buscarnos! Porfavor! Tu estas herido..aunque no sea de gravedad...puede empeorar..por favor! Lo suplico! Que alguien venga a rescatarte...

Abres los ojos...pareciera que no sabes donde estas...que lindo te ves asi! Me vez, tu mirada cambia totalmente, te paras rápidamente a pesar de tus heridas y corres hacia mi, tienes cara de preocupación

-Hinata chan! Que tienes-me dices..al poco ves mi herida- por favor! No te mueras! No puedes morirte!-realmente te preocupas por mi? Veo lagrimas en tus ojos..no, no llores..

-Na-Naruto kun, yo...tu...es que...- porqueno puedo decírtelo?por lo menos esto!de todo lo que quisiera decirte...porfavor! quiero decir por lo menos esto!

- no te esfuerces! Si lo haces sera peor! Tienes que recuperarte si?-me miras a los ojos tratando de darme una esperanza...pero yo se que eso es imposible...mi herida es demasiado grave...siento una gota en mi cara...estas tratando de tragarte las lagrimas..pero no pudiste contener una...

-Naruto kun-ago un nuevo intento- tu..si..siempre, me gustaste...-otra lagrima-po por favor..no llores

-Hinata chan! No te mueras! Yo...- no sigues solo me miras, suplicante..pero yo ya no doy mas... te veo borroso..mis ojos tratan de cerrarse..siento mas lagrimas tuyas...porfavor no! Tanto fui para ti? Cuantas cosas quisiera decirte...quiero que seas feliz! Que los adultos no te agan daño, que seas el rokudaime...ya casi no te veo. pero si siento tus lagrimas en mi cara

-n-no llores..porfavor...-no puedo mas..solo quisiera decirte que siempre estaré con tigo..aunque mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos..me sumo en la obscuridad..pero escuxo unas palabras y siento tus brazos abrazadome antes de perderlo todo

-Yo tmbien te amo, Hinata chan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bn...esto salio de una fria noxe hace poco...estaba poensando en hacer un Naruto's Pov..de continuacion...usd deciden, solo le apretan a ese boton que dice "go" gracias por leerme n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bn, y desues de mucho tiempo pude hacer una continuación n.n entre biología y matemáticas me inspiran para hacer estas cosas...ojala que les guste

Disclaimer: si Naruto fuera mio...todos los fanáticos estarían traumatizados

Lo siento

Porque me duele, acaso paso algo? Hice algo? Porque tengo este sabor metálico en la boca? No recuerdo nada...tal ves esas imágenes no sean ningún sueños, ese hombre... luego, caí...donde estaré? Me da miedo abrir los ojos, tal vez..este en la guarida de Akatsuki, no lo se, no quiero saberlo, tengo miedo...esperen..ese es el sonido de un ave? Es eso viento? Entonces..tal ves no este con Akatsuki! Tal ves me salvé..tal vez... tal vez... abro mis ojos lentamente, es cierto, estoy en el bosque, no paso nada. Hay alguien mas Hinata? Que hace ela aquí? Porque no viene? Es que acaso tambien me odia como todos? No, no es eso, parece devil, sus ojos...

-Hinata chan que tienes-te digo, al parecer no es nada grave, tus ojos brillan aun, no puede ser nada malo, veo tu costado, sangra, sangra muxo parece grave-por favor no te mueras, no puedes morirte-no, no puedes, tu me salvaste si mueres no podré agradecértelo, no podré decirte nada de lo que siento, hay lagrimas en mis ojos, no lucho por retenerlas, no quiero retenerlas

-Na-Naruto-kun, o...tu...es que...- tu cara es de desesperación, hay algo que quieres decirme, que te pasa, Hinata chan? Porque esas así, mejor no luches, sino no te repondrás

- no te esfuerces! Si lo haces será peor! Tienes que recuperarte si?- veo tus ojos, ya te rendiste a la vida, no, no lo voy a permitir, tu te vas a recuperar!

-Naruto-kun tu..si..siempre, me gustaste...-no, esto no puede ser, me correspondías? Si me querías? Las lagrimas salen con mas intensidad de mis ojos..no puedo perderte, no ahora-po. por favor..no llores-porque me consuelas tu a mi? Debería ser yo quien te consuele a ti! Tu eres quien necesita apoyo, y pese a todo tratas de consolarme

-Hinata chan! No te mueras! Yo...- porque no puedo decírtelo, yo estoy bien!yo no necesito aire, yo no necesito vida! No puedo hablar, veo como tus ojos se van cerrando, no! No! Por favor o suplico no puedes irte, no ahora! Te abrazo, pidiendo por favor que eso haga q no te vallas de mi lado, no puedes irte! No puedes! Hinata eres demasiado para mi!por favor...pido a todas las fuerzas superiores que no se la lleven de mi lado, que no me la arrebaten

-n-no llores..porfavor...- todavía tratas de consolarme, no entiendo, porque nunca me acerque a ti? Porque no te dije lo que sentía? Cierras tus ojos, no, no, NO!

-Yo tmbien te amo, Hinata chan!-se que es imposible que me escuche, te fuiste de mi lado con la idea de que no sentía nada por ti, pero no! No es verdad tu lo fuiste todo para mi, Hinata, nunca me acerque a ti por no herirte, eras demasiado dulce..no, eres demasiado dulce, no puedo aceptar que te hayas ido, tu sigues a mi lado, en mis brazos, beso tu cuerpo, se que es imposible que sientas los besos, pero quiero creerlo, quiero volverte a ver, quiero volverte a ver como en esa misión cuando bailaste sobre el agua, o como cuado nos tropezábamos, siempre fuiste dulce y tranquila.

Porque nadie vino a rescatarnos, es que en Konoha no te quieren? Se que a mi todos me odian, pero a ti? Eso es imposible! Llevamos ya dos horas acá, me niego a soltar tu cuerpo, eso seria aceptar tu muerte, y eso no me lo permito, aun mantengo tu cuerpo frió en mis brazos, pareces tan tranquila, tan relajada...quien diría que hace poco estabas luchando..las lagrimas vuelven a mis ojos. "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdoname, lo siento..." murmuro repetidas veces, como si pudieras escucharme...comienzo a quedarme dormido, aun repitiendo mis disculpas, siento el viento en mi cara, como si me dieras un beso, el murmullo del viento no es fuerte, pero logro escuchar tus palabra: "no llores, Naruto kun, siempre estaré con tigo" eso puede ser mi imaginación, pero prefiero pensar que eres tu, Hinata " no volverás a estar solo jamás, lo prometo"el viento se detiene, yo tomo tu cuerpo en mis brazos y me dispongo para ir a Konoha y afrontar lo que me depare el futuro, pues se que no me dejaras solo en ningún momento, se que puedo soltarte, porque no me dejaras, y, aunque no sea en vida, volveré a verte como sea, Hinata

* * *

Bn, termine este si es el final, ojala que les haya gustado, el finallo hice lindo y no tragico como queria, pero espero que les guste.

Reviews:

Tere chan:. Grax por el review, al final si hice una continuacion, pero Hinata no quedó viva...sabes que me gustan las cosas tragicas, aunque este final no quedo precisamente mal, yo diria que quedó tierno n.n

Kisame Hoshigaki:. grax por el review! Aca esta la continuación, ojala que te guste n.n

Frostdemon:. grax por el review! bn aquí la continuación, ojala que te guste

Sabaku no Hinata:. grax por el review! Aca la continuación. En verdad soñaste con esto? Wuau!

Dormilon:. grax por el review! En verdad uno de los mejores NaruHina? Gracias!


End file.
